Renta Seikotsu
''' '''Renta Seikotsu (れんた せいこつ, Seikotsu Renta) ''is the last remaining member of the Tenjinshu, a sacred clan thought to be extinct. Appearance Throughout the story, Renta's appearance will change to better suit the environment he's in or to show his maturity and power. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood In his human form he has a slender, yet slightly muscular built for a boy his age as well as his height. He has a rather tan complexion, bronze yellow eyes, and orange hair. He is usually seen wearing casual clothing, the one he wears the most is a sweatshirt with its sleeves dark blue while the torso area is white, and jean-like pants. While in school, he wears a uniform that's about except it's brown with dark outlines. Power is Sin Death of A Soul Accept Who You Are Personality He goes through many hardships on his journeys and through the story, his personality changes more than his appearance, showing his maturity and his scars that will forever change him for the better or for worse. Vengeance is Thicker than Blood Despite not knowing his family or being left to fend for himself as a child, he can be portrayed as a strong, independent and optimistic boy who won't hesitate to find the goodness in others to a cold, stoic person who won't back down from a fight even if the odds are against him. When he was found by his Master and surrogate father figure, Rone he is said to be ''"cold and dead on the inside" as his memories were wiped clean from his mind when he came to the human world as a child, and the fact that he had no recollection of his past. He was rather emotionless, never showing any type feeling until later on in his pre-teen years. As a pre-teen, he is shown to be highstrong, cocky and acts like a delinquent most of the time much to Rone and Mizunas' chargin. He is also shown to be very brave and selfless as he is shown defending his sister from street punks much larger than himself. Also, he seems to be perceptive to a degree as he can feel his mother's poor health, though she tries to hide it. He also cares a great deal for Rone and often sees him as ''"A person I want to become; strong, overwhelming, and benevolent". ''He's very polite and close to Mizuna, Rone's wife as he goes to the store everyday to get herbs and medicine to ease her pain. As he got older, he loses some of his childish personality and becomes more mature and adult-like for a boy his age, though at least twenty-five percent of the time. The other seventy-five percent, he's all over the place! He's cheerful, slightly arrogant, goofy and optimistic as he tries to find ways out of problems without making it worse that it already was. However, if anyone threatens to harm him or his friends even in the smallest degree, he becomes darker and develops his emotionless state as he was when he was a child and his eyes glow red and is seen with a evil and vengeful scrowl-like frown. He is also shown to be a pacifist, really doesn't want to fight unless it's absolutely necessary or the only choice which leads to him to not use his full power because he doesn't want to kill (but he will if he has to). Power is Sin Death of A Soul Accept Who You Are History Renta's past is currently a mystery, but he was sent to the human world by his parents when he was a young child to avoid being killed by Daiyomimaru, the person responsible for the Tenjinshu Holocaust and the murder of his parents. When he arrived, he was found by Rone and his wife Mizuna as they were walking down the alleyway one night and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. Feeling pity from the young boy, the couple decided to adopt him into their family and teach how to live in the human world since he had no memories of the life he had before he arrived. Upon arriving at their house, Renta had no recollection of anything that happened to him, no siblings, no good or bad times, not even about his real parents. He was blank and had trouble showing emotion at first until Mizuna was pregnant three years later with a baby girl in which they call Akura. And when she was born, something changed inside Renta when he saw the young infant playing with his hair as he held her in his arms, he felt happy. For the first time in his life, he smiled and hugged his parents tightly as he cried and laughed at same time confusing them, but happy nonetheless. As the years pass, Renta became especially close to Rone as he taught him a martial arts fighting style called Kensatsu and a sword art style known as Yaseiken. Both of them didn't just teach him how to defend himself, it taught him responsibility, honor and discipline, things that he had little knowledge of. Soon, his relationship with Mizuna will become close as she always had poor health due to her giving birth to Akura so late, so Renta always went to the store and bought her herbs and medicine so that she can feel at ease. Also, the bond he has with Akura is also strong as he always defend her from bullies on the streets, and helping her at the house as she also has poor health like her mother. He truly loves his adoptive family as much as they love him, even though he doesn't know his biological parents, they are real to him. , Mizuna and Akura.]] Synopsis BLEACH: Vengeance Runs Deep 1. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood 2. Power is Sin 3. Death of a Soul 4. Accept who you are Equipment Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Benroy Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters